Live and Let Go
by St. Minority
Summary: Within a year, Barbossa could become a friend of Jack's again. Even quicker, he could turn against him. He's once again feared, and his former love and Jack are the ones who will suffer the wrath. mf,mm mostly jack and barbossa, rape....
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, kids. I've decided I'd throw this story back up. There are some major changes, such as I'm not posting the other two stories that come before this one, but rather just referencing briefly to events that happened. If you have no idea what I'm talking about don't worry! Just know that it does have references to events that happened before, but I didn't actual write and throw in here. If you understand me, raise your hand...

Warning: This story does contain strong language, some violence, and sexual content. Some of the sex is M/F, some of it is M/M, and some of it is rape. The M/Mis pretty muchbetween Jack and Barbossa...know that.

This beginning is told through a character of mine.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of POTC; the characters, etc. They belong to Disney or whomever.I own what I make up.

If your still with me and want to read, please do! I'd be happy if you would. Feedback is always appreciated, unless it's really negative and hurtful, then I hope you rot in hell (j/k kind of).

_

* * *

__To say that he had a troubled life does not even begin to describe it. From childhood to many years later when Jack shot him in the heart, and he survived because of the monkey, who later unfortunately passed away, trials were thrown at him. No longer cursed once the monkey's gold was put back after saving him, he was left with no ship and no crew. Jack reclaimed the Black Pearl, and after much heated negotiations, handshakes, and talk of the Code, it had been settled. Jack reluctantly agreed to have him as a crewmember, and he himself hated the fact that he was under Jack's command again. I was a member of Jack's crew, and when he brought him aboard, there was an immediate connection between us; one that led us to a somewhat serious relationship. _

_Once he was caught in Port Royal. In a lonely cell, he was tortured. He escaped, however, and healed at Mr. William and Mrs. Elizabeth Turner's house, to the disgust of Will. Jack and I came for him a couple of weeks later. The time he spent in the jail would be demons that haunted him for most of his life afterward. _

_As time went by, there could not help but be a slowly building friendship between Jack and him. They spent many days at sea together, what could have prevented it? Jack would be the one to calm him when his temper flared. Jack would take care of him when his memories made him incredibly depressed. Jack took care of him as a good friend, something that was a sight to see knowing their past history of resentment towards one another. And I was to become his love._

_Until I broke his heart and left him. I said things I did not mean, he yelled back, and I left the crew and took residence in the small town of Sebertha. I did not see him for a long while. When I left it caused him to build his barriers again. He fell back into his old self. He left Jack's crew, organized a crew of his own, and commandeered a ship. He attacked Port Royal in revenge and anger. He became the fearsome pirate again, and the murmurs rose once more that "Hell itself spat him back out." He cared for no one. No one could be assured safety from his wrath. His anger would even later turn on Jack. _

_After the attack on the town, he docked in Tortuga in victory, allowing his crew the night for themselves. He picked up other company in a bar……._


	2. Decisions

* * *

Barbossa watched the strumpet walk out the door, leaving him to his thoughts. 

He was disgusted. The sight of people sent resentment coursing through his veins. _Why_ _are these people alive?_ He viewed the population as a whole; a dog waiting to attack at any moment. That is why he felt he always had to be one step ahead and kill if even a flicker of doubt crossed his mind. He growled as he remembered when he had let his guard down, fell behind in his mind, and was captured in Port Royal. He vowed it would never happen again. Murdering was as mundane to him as eating is to a person with hunger. A sour end to a long relationship and being trodden down by the world in the past brought him to this.

So why was Jack on his list?

The man was kind enough. He had not done anything. The feeling of friendship was shared between them. Yet suddenly, tonight, he despised Jack. Jack had always gotten what he wanted; escaped from tight spots with only a few scratches if any. He even got to have Barbossa's own fate in his hands for a time. Barbossa hated being a subordinate to anyone. His revelation tonight was that he had hated being a subordinate to _Jack_.

His thoughts spun uncontrollably in his head; finally spinning him into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

"We make for Port Royal. Arrive with cover of darkness." 

"Aye, Cap'n," Adam replied.

Barbossa stared out over the ocean. He decided that he had to take back what he had worked to gain in the past; the beloved ship that belonged to his former Captain. He had sailed that ship for ten long years, more than Jack had. It was rightfully his, and it would wound Jack greatly if it was stolen again. He would even eventually get Jack, but he was going to take it one step at a time. He knew how to find Jack.

William Turner.

* * *

If someone looked close enough, they would be able to see a tall, dark figure darting through shadows of alleys with a swift movement, causing no sound. If someone looked closely, they would be able to make out an outline of a specific wide-brimmed feather hat, known only to be worn by one man. 

Barbossa scurried stealthily around the town, going unseen by the most watchful of eyes, until he arrived at a large house. He made his way to the front door and picked the lock with the metal pick. Careful to not wake anyone, he opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He closed it gently and began to walk into the living room. His boots quietly thumped against the wooden floors. The room was completely dark; he was surprised at himself of how well he remembered the layout of the room, knowing where to step to avoid collision with a table or furniture of some sort. He found the chair in the corner that he was looking for and sat down. He then made a boisterous noise by slamming his boot against the floor. Drawing his sword he waited.

Moments later, he saw light. A candle appeared first and then a familiar man. He looked only a small bit frightened, the rest of his expression revealing strength and bravery. He gripped a petite hatchet in his hand and glanced around quickly, though the beam of the candle only lit up his face and mere inches around him.

"Who's there?" he called out to the dark. It was the unforgettable voice of the man Barbossa knew too well.

"Hello, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said in a low, welcoming voice.

* * *

A/N: Ok. I must have been fucking crazy when I decided to post this thing back up. I don't know why I did...I think it's just because I hate having it tucked away only for me to read. I hate thatI haven't probably been able to getthe motives across of the character, but I just don't know howat this moment.It's probably going to be just a twisted story and myself only liking it.If people_ are_ enjoying this, kudos to me! If ya can, drop a review. 


	3. Dark Conversation

Will could not bring himself to believe it. He could not bring himself to say the man's name. He stood instead, frozen in place, looking in the direction the voice came.

"Not the same, gentle, welcoming expression I was once greeted with," Barbossa said with a grin.

He stood and began to cautiously walk around the room. It was impossible for Will to be able to see where he was. His footsteps even seemed to fade, not causing a sound as he glided around, coming near Will several times.

"What do you want?" Will asked, after a brief pause.

"What makes ya think I want something?"

A loud cry was suddenly heard. It was Will's son, Michael, in the other room. Barbossa looked down the hallway and heard Elizabeth move to the room to get him.

"Will, what are you doing?" she called from the far room.

"Tell her nothing's wrong. Tell her to go back to bed," Barbossa said quietly to Will.

Elizabeth now came into the living room, holding Michael, and looked at Will.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep. Go back to bed," Will said to her.

"Alright. I'm just going to get him back to sleep first."

With that, she disappeared into the darkness once more.

"You have a beautiful baby," Barbossa said incredibly friendly. Will wondered how he could possibly see so well in the dark.

"What do you want?" Will repeated.

"I can't pay a visit to the couple who nursed me back to health? Honestly, you make me out to be the villain."

"You're a selfish bastard who never gave a damn for anyone else."

Barbossa laughed quietly, which made Will uneasy.

"You are so much like your father, it is uncanny. But my boy," he said with a grin then suddenly held his sword blade to Will's throat, standing behind him so his face wouldn't be seen, "it was your father's speech that got him where he is now, and it is the same with you. Your tongue is the cause of your trouble."

Will gripped the hatchet, and the sword blade began to press harder against his skin. He knew Barbossa could sense every move he might make. He was like a bat targeting its prey by the movement it made, and that's what Will was at the moment: Prey to Barbossa.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves, Mr. Turner. Why, this sword might slip from me hand and cut your throat wide open if ye do."

"What do you want!" Will asked quietly, but aggravated by not knowing what Barbossa had come for.

"Are soldiers that tortured me still around?"

"No."

"No?"

"They were sent to a different fort."

"Ah……what a shame. I would've loved to gut them and strung their insides around my ship."

Will's stomach wrenched at the thought of what that decoration might look like if it ever was to happen.

"How about reliable Norrington? Is he still around here?"

"He never left. He's still the Commodore."

"I should pay him a visit. Apologize for the damage I caused," he said mockingly. "So that brings me to my next question……." Here, Barbossa paused for a moment. Will was preparing himself for what kind of question it might be. "-…..Where is Captain Jack Sparrow?" he whispered into Will's ear. He spit out the title of Captain like it was a sour, unpleasant fruit.

Will was taken aback by the question. "Where is Jack?"

"Don't repeat me when I know god damn well ya heard me. Where is he? I know he has dropped around here a few times, correct me if I'm wrong."

"He has been here a few times. With his _trustworthy _crew."

"Damnit Will, don't make me kill you. I will with or without the information, and I prefer with. Don't insult me."

"He came here about a week ago. He was headed for Sebertha, Port Harper, then Tortuga. You should be able to catch him at Tortuga if you leave now."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He removed the blade from Will's throat and backed away slowly.

"I have to go to the blacksmith's shop for something. Show yourself out, Barbossa," he said nervously.

Without thinking thoroughly through, Will walked to the front door and left, closing it behind him, leaving Barbossa alone in the house with his wife. Barbossa was too smart to believe the lie Will gave. He knew that he left to get soldiers from the Navy to come take him away. He snickered at this. And he would be damned if he left without paying a visit to the person who he came to trust almost completely: Elizabeth.


	4. Caught Up

Barbossa walked down the hallway to the end bedroom. He paused at the doorway and peered in. There, lying on the bed, was Elizabeth.

He crept into the room and silently took off his boots. The wood floor was cool beneath his bare feet. He removed his hat and set it on the floor by the door. He stripped himself of his clothes until he was left with just his shirt and trousers on. Closing the door and locking it, he then made his way swiftly over to the bed and laid beneath the sheets. His heart was racing, he could feel it pounding within his chest. The room seemed to be incredibly quiet, making the beating of his heart sound like the beating of a drum. He did have slight feelings for Elizabeth that was more than casual, making him second guess himself. Elizabeth moved onto her side to face him, her eyes still closed. She sighed, placed her arm across his chest, and rested her head against him. He smiled to himself, placed a hand on her cheek and gently brushed it with his fingertips.

"Will," she whispered, "go to sleep."

"'Tis not Will you be holding, Miss Turner," he said quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes quickly opened. The unforgettable voice, the unforgettable way she was addressed could be only one man. She pulled away from him and sat up.

"Barbossa!" she said with a smile. Her expression was happiness, not any trace of fear.

"Elizabeth," he replied with a small grin.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I'm here on business. I've already had an insightful conversation with your stiff husband."

Elizabeth gave him a scowl, but a smile returned to her face.

"How have you been? Your son is looking very well."

"I'm good. And he is doing mighty well if he just wouldn't wake up so many times during the night. And you? How have you been doing?"

"Fair. I've been better."

There was a small pause.

"Will went to get reinforcements," Barbossa stated. "He didn't enjoy my company here, so he's headed to get soldiers." He looked at her with a devil's grin.

Elizabeth's expression became very serious. "You should be getting out of here quickly then. If they catch you…….who knows what they will do with you now. I don't want you to be tortured again." For some reason, she was the only one who had completely overcome the events of the past and forgave him.

"I know how to look out for myself, missy. I won't get caught, I promise."

He moved close to her until his body was merely touching hers. She watched his eyes, trying to divulge any sort of emotion or motive. She could only see a mix of lust, love, and surprisingly a glint of uncertainty. He ran his fingers through her hair and continued to stare at her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face in her hands. It was a decision on both his and her part. Their lips touched, barely, but soon became a very passionate kiss. Elizabeth finally pulled away. They were both breathing more heavily.

"I shouldn't," she whispered. "I can't. And you have-"

He cut her short by pressing his lips against hers once more. She silently told herself not to give in, but her body betrayed her. She laid down, taking him with her. She wrapped her arm around his neck, trying to get his body as close to hers as possible. He put his hand beneath her gown and slowly began to slide it up the inside of her leg. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked gently. Never before had she felt like this. He brought incredible rapture upon her with just his touch and kiss.

She ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her powerfully, making her tremble in ecstasy.

Suddenly, voices could be heard coming from the living room. Barbossa could distinctly hear Norrington's and Will's. He pulled away from Elizabeth and gazed down at her.

"You have to go, quickly," she said quietly.

"I could-"

"I don't want dead people in my house," she said with a smile, but was very serious. "I don't want you in more trouble than you already are."

"Why, Elizabeth, you underestimate me. I wouldn't have to kill them-"

"Barbossa," she said sternly.

He gave a clever smile, indicating he was one step ahead of everyone again. "Alright."

He got up from the bed, Elizabeth following, and began to put on his effects and coat. Elizabeth helped him, lastly placing his hat on his head. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"You have to hide," she told him with a hint of fear in her voice.

She unlocked the door and moved out of the way just in time as Will opened the door. Barbossa hid behind it, feeling unexpectedly calm. Several soldiers filed into the room, muskets out, prepared to take their prisoner.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing up?" Will asked.

"Just getting ready to see where you were. What are all these soldiers doing here?"

"Will reported an unwelcome person here, and we came to investigate," Norrington replied.

Barbossa waited for his opportune moment. All of the soldiers were standing with their backs to him, including Will and Norrington. Careful not to make a sound, he slithered out from behind the door and side-stepped past the door into the hallway. He quickly made it to the front door and left the house, seemingly undetected.

"I'll be right back," Norrington said.

He went out of the bedroom and out the door. He saw a dark figure cautiously making his way through the streets. Norrington ran to catch up. He would cut him off in the next alley. And as he hoped, he entered the alley from the opposite way and pressed himself against the wall, as Barbossa was covertly coming his way. Once Barbossa was passed him, he stepped away from the wall, took out his pistol and cocked it. Barbossa stopped at the sound.

"Hands in the air," Norrington commanded.

Barbossa did, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Turn around."

Barbossa obeyed to be met face to face with Norrington.

"Captain," Norrington said coldly.

"Commodore," Barbossa replied, equally as cold, but with a small smile formed by his lips.


	5. Plan in Motion

A/N: A character in here by the name of Siri was Barbossa's love, the character who did the prologue.

Ok. That's settled……and it starts into Barbossa/Jack slash a little.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd be coming back here to Port Royal anytime soon-"

"Yet here I stand," Barbossa cut him off. "No pleasantries? No warm reception? You don't watch yourself more closely, you'll end up being stiffer than most of your shitty regiment."

"Don't curse in my presence, Captain. And I'll have you know they are very well-trained soldiers, prepared for anything."

"Really? Well, that doesn't explain why they weren't more prepared for when I came back last time."

"It had been awhile since any sort of attack-"

"Now, none of that. No excuses, James."

"Commodore, if you would be so kind."

"My apologies." He paused, then added, "Commodore."

He let his hands fall to his sides, and noticed Norrington's grip on his pistol tighten.

"Kill me and get it over with if that's what you're planning on doing," he said with a slight smile.

Norrington looked uncertain for the first time since he caught him.

"But it would only seem fair if you would spare me, seeing as I did spare you by killing one of my own crew in order to save you last time."

"Yes, but-"

"And I remember hearing that you gave Jack Sparrow a day's head start after he escaped the gallows."

"That's true-"

"Then I would be very gratified if you would give me the same courtesy also."

Barbossa did not let his eyes stray from Norrington's. He uprooted Norrington's own code of order and conduct within himself with just his gaze. He knew he had Norrington backed into a corner.

Norrington sighed and slowly lowered his pistol. Barbossa nodded in approval.

"You unbelievable devil. Go to hell," Norrington said quietly.

Barbossa smiled wickedly. "I believe I've been there before."

He laughed. Norrington cringed.

"Thank you for the escape, Commodore," Barbossa said sardonically.

He turned and walked away, leaving Norrington alone in the dark alley.

"Shit," Norrington muttered, as he turned to walk in the other direction back to the Turner household.

* * *

Barbossa and several other men left the ship and went into the town. They had docked in Tortuga after making a safe getaway from Port Royal.

Barbossa had someone to meet, and he knew just where to find him.

He entered the crowded pub named The Faithful Bride. It was filled with people, mainly men, who threw punches at each other and were very drunk. He shoved his way through, glancing around nonchalantly, and spotted the man in a corner of the room at a table and three others with him. His hair was in its same form; trinkets dangling and placed ever so carefully in his black hair. A tail of his red bandana rested on his right shoulder. His triangular hat was positioned on his head perfectly, and his unmistakable gold teeth shined slightly when he grinned. The black kohl around his eyes was faded, and Barbossa knew it would be reapplied soon to be made dark and mysterious once more. His dark amber eyes looked at the man sitting next to him, and one glance toward the bar counter made his smile slowly fade from his face. Barbossa smirked in return, realizing he was the cause of the man's now perplexed expression. Barbossa saw him speak to the men he was with and then they got up and left. Barbossa got two mugs of beer and headed over to the table. He sat down next to his former Captain.

"Hello, Jack," he said dryly, with a charming grin playing across his lips.

"Barbossa……I didn't expect to see you here, mate."

"I could say the same about you. Is that your first?" he asked, noticing Jack had a cup in front of him.

"It is. I'm about to get myself another, so if you'll excuse me-"

"I've got an extra."

Barbossa slid the second mug of beer he had gotten to Jack.

"Thanks. They're out of rum, the bloody bastards."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"Too many drunken scallywags around comin' in here askin' for it. They take several dozen mugs of it for their crew, so it was easy to run out."

Jack took several gulps of his beer before he placed it back onto the table. It was halfway gone, and Barbossa had not even started to drink his yet. He was watching Jack sternly, not having time to bother himself with the alcohol. He was counting instead.

"What's new with ya, Jack? It seems I have not seen ye for quite some time."

"Nothing much is new, really. A few raids here and there, another trip back to the East India Company and made it out of there just in time. I've also been to see Will and Elizabeth a couple of times and I've visited Siri too."

Jack saw Barbossa's stern expression falter into depression, but as soon as he noticed it, the trace of sadness left him and he gazed upon him with satisfaction once again. He waited for an answer from Barbossa, but realized he would receive none.

"She's fine. She looks even more beautiful now. Hell, I'd fuck her if only we weren't just friends."

He flashed his smile and his gold teeth glinted in the candlelight. Barbossa gave an awkward grin in return.

Jack went back to chugging his beer, then slammed it against the table once he was done.

"These don't last long, do they?"

"I'll get ya another."

Barbossa got up and went to the bar counter. He returned moments later with two more mugs, both of which he set in front of Jack.

"Thanks, mate," Jack said, his words beginning to slur together more.

* * *

Jack had completely lost it. He was intensely drunk. The large alcohol consumption made him lose his reasoning skills, and he had no clear idea of what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"Another one! Another one," he shouted.

Barbossa readily obliged, and presented him with yet another mug of beer. Jack took it greedily and drank it.

"Thank you, thank you," he said quickly. "How can I thank you?" he said with a smile, as he placed his hand on Barbossa's knee beneath the table.

"Now, Jack-"

Jack grinned, removed his hand, and moved his chair closer to Barbossa. He leaned dangerously close to Barbossa. He was about to kiss him, but Barbossa's strong hand gently pushed him away.

"Not here, Jack."

"Why not? Everyone does!"

"It wouldn't be proper."

"Where do you propose we take our little improper, inappropriate act then?"

"Follow me."

Barbossa stood up. Jack attempted to, but was so drunk, he collapsed right back into his chair. He roared with laughter, causing Barbossa to laugh slightly also. Barbossa hauled him up and placed his arm around his waist. Jack placed his arm across Barbossa's shoulders and let his fingers play with Barbossa's hair. They stumbled out of the pub and into the busy street. They made their way around everyone. All the while, Jack kept making advances towards Barbossa and Barbossa would always push him away slightly and say, "It wouldn't be proper."

They finally came to an inn. Jack was incredibly dazed and practically oblivious to everything except Barbossa.

"How many occupants?" the innkeeper asked.

"Two," Barbossa replied.

"How many rooms?"

"One."

The innkeeper gave Barbossa an inquiring look. It changed to disgust when Jack began to kiss and lick Barbossa's cheek. He handed a key to Barbossa and mumbled a room number.

Barbossa, still helping Jack walk, left for the room, watched by an appalled innkeeper.

* * *

A/N: Don't review saying it's most unlikely Norrington would let him off. Just go with it:) 


	6. Patience is a Virtue

* * *

The room was small, but would serve its purpose. There was a large window with drapes pulled slightly over it at the left side of the room, and on the opposite side was a bed. It was large and would be put to good use. Candles were lit throughout the room, giving off a calm atmosphere.

Barbossa closed the door behind them. When he turned around, he was met with a seductive smile from Jack. Jack moved close to kiss him, but was stopped.

"Not yet, Jack," Barbossa said with a grin.

"Damn it, Barbossa! What do I 'ave to do!"

"Patience is a virtue."

Barbossa went about the room and blew out several candles. Jack watched him closely, fidgeting in place where he stood.

"That's better," Barbossa stated once he was pleased with the number of wicks still burning.

He took off his hat and placed it on the small dresser that stood at the end of the bed.

"Finally," Jack said eagerly, as he took off his hat and threw it to the floor.

He walked over to stand in front of Barbossa and moved to kiss him once more, but was stopped yet again by Barbossa.

"For fuck's sake, Barbossa! I can't be patient any longer!"

"Jack Sparrow, how badly do you want this?" He loved seeing Jack helpless. He had complete control over the man.

"Please, Barbossa. I need you to touch me. Please," Jack begged.

Barbossa cupped Jack's face in his hands. He dragged his thumb lightly over Jack's lips. Jack was quick to encase it in his mouth and sucked on it. Barbossa watched him as he felt Jack's hands slide up his back.

"God, Jack, you are eager."

He pulled his finger out of Jack's mouth and pressed his lips against the younger man's. They both closed their eyes as they kissed each other. Jack's murmurs were lost in Barbossa's mouth. He let Barbossa's tongue come into his own mouth and gripped Barbossa tighter when their tongues danced with each other.

Barbossa finally pulled away, and Jack moved his lips to his neck. Barbossa let his arms fall to his sides, while Jack lapped at his skin.

Jack suddenly bit his ear and whispered, "Fuck me."

Barbossa smiled wickedly. He finally achieved what he wanted for the night. He grabbed Jack's face with one hand and made him look at him. Hunger was in Jack's eyes.

"Start undressing, Jack."

He released his hold on him and Jack started to shed his clothing. He let his things fall to the floor, but when he took off his effects, he placed them down gingerly. Barbossa started to strip himself of everything. Once they were naked, they gazed upon each other's bodies. Barbossa was impressed at how good looking Jack was. His skin was tanned from hours in the sun, smooth, and almost devoid of any sort of scar. Barbossa took in every aspect of him. His eyes traveled from Jack's face, to his chest and wandered to look at the two bullet wounds, then his arms where the brand and burn marks stained his flesh, and then finally gaped at his slightly erected member. He was an impressive size; Barbossa was not disappointed and knew he would take great pleasure when he would take it into his mouth.

Jack inspected Barbossa as well. His skin was darkened also from days in the sunlight, but several wounds mutilated his once flawless body. There were swordblade cuts on his arms, a brand on his right arm, and whip marks on his back. Jack felt a tinge of sadness for him. He stared at a man who had been tortured and humiliated, and yet had risen above the memories and was again the dangerous pirate he was before. It did not enter Jack's mind that he was playing with the Devil.

Jack took a step closer to Barbossa to find that his legs were shaking. He felt his whole body was shaking. He had been so sure that he wanted to sleep with Barbossa, conquered, taken, and now stood unsure. Barbossa saw it in his eyes. He walked to stand in front of Jack and kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away after a moment, Jack looked down to the floor.

"Well?" Barbossa asked quietly, trying not to sound forceful.

"I don't know. I don't know if I should do this. We're friends…….why are we doing this?"

Barbossa moved his lips to Jack's ear and licked it. "Because you want to. You want me to fuck ya, so I am goin' to fuck you," he whispered.

He drew away from Jack's ear and stared at his downcast face. He placed his fingers beneath Jack's chin and lifted his head.

Jack still looked somewhat uncomfortable, but whispered, "Ok. I do."

Barbossa grinned. "Lay on the bed."


	7. Taking From a Sparrow

A/N: Ok. So here it gets pretty slashy. Turn back now if you want, you've been warned.

By the way...I could really use some reviews from anyone that's reading. I'm borderline depressed. I can see the hits I get from this story on my profile, so if you're actually reading, just review! with anything! if it's only a period (.), that's ok! It'll take 5 seconds!

Thank you.

* * *

Jack laid beneath the covers and rested his head on the soft pillows. He sighed and watched Barbossa move on top of him. He felt as if it was a dream, as if it was not actually happening.

He shivered, and Barbossa placed a comforting hand on his forehead.

"Calm down, Jack," Barbossa said quietly, almost lovingly. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I do," Jack mumbled.

"Very good."

Barbossa leaned down and kissed him powerfully. He let his fingers tangle in Jack's long hair as he continued to practically copulate Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack's hands traveled up Barbossa's arms and stopped to hold onto his shoulders. Barbossa bit Jack's lip, causing a small whine to escape from the man beneath him.

Barbossa placed his tongue on Jack's neck and moved it slowly down his body. He paused when he reached Jack's nipple. He circled the protruding nipple with his tongue, bit it gently, then began to suck it. Jack shut his eyes tightly and clasped his hands above his head. He started breathing heavily. Tremors of pleasure were shaking his body.

"Barbossa," he whispered breathlessly.

Barbossa left his nipple and slid his tongue even further down his body. He let his hands roam over Jack's chest and stomach when he paused in front of Jack's erection.

"Impressive, Jack," he said satisfactorily. Semen was already beginning to emerge from the organ.

He licked Jack from base to tip, causing the younger man to gasp and tremble beneath him. He closed his lips around Jack's cock, taking it in his mouth as much as he could. He sucked him fervently, swallowing the small amount of semen that had already erupted. Jack whimpered. His chest heaved greatly up and down beneath Barbossa's hands as he tried to get breath. He had to admit that Barbossa was excellent and well-learned in the ways of pleasing others sexually; better than any whore he had ever met. Rapture flooded through him. He gripped his own hair tightly in his hands as Barbossa continued to blow him.

Barbossa was becoming hard himself from hearing Jack's whimpers and heavy breathing, seeing and feeling Jack's body tremble in ecstasy, having his cock in his mouth, and knowing that he had rendered Jack completely helpless and powerless. Warm fluid started to drip onto his tongue. He pulled away from Jack's penis and looked up at his face. Jack looked down at him. Barbossa could tell his erection was painful and he needed to release soon, but he wanted to make him plead for it.

"Barbossa..." Jack breathed heavily.

"You're quite an impressive size, Jack."

"Barbossa, please. Keep going. Please. I beg of you."

Barbossa smiled monstrously. He encased Jack's erection once more in his mouth and sucked. Jack groaned, his body growing tense. He finally relaxed, and ejaculated his sperm into Barbossa's mouth. Barbossa pulled away and swallowed the fluid. Jack took deep breaths, trying to regain composure.

"Very good, Jack," Barbossa taunted. He moved up Jack's body to look directly down at his face. He bent down and licked his cheek. "Very good."

He placed his thumbs near Jack's eyes and smeared the black kohl beneath them to his liking. It now looked as if Jack had been crying, the way it was smudged on his face, and Barbossa grinned slightly. He then bent down to Jack's ear and nibbled at it.

"Are ya ready for me to fuck you?" he finally asked.

Jack grabbed his face and kissed him erotically. Barbossa spread his legs and pulled away from him. He took the bottle of lubricant he had brought and slicked his fingers. He moved his finger beneath Jack and inserted it into his opening. Jack gasped and his body immediately became tense. Barbossa felt that he was incredibly tight; he moved his finger around and inserted a second finger. Jack whined, tears stinging his eyes. The realization finally came to Barbossa.

"Have you ever been fucked this way? Are you a virgin, Jack?" he asked, surprised and concerned.

Jack nodded. "I haven't been with another man before."

"Shit." It came as a complete turn-on for Barbossa, but also made him second guess himself.

Jack made a high-pitched noise, bringing Barbossa back to his senses. He twisted and moved his fingers about inside of Jack.

"What are ye lookin' for?" Jack was able to force out. He suddenly cried out loudly as a burning pleasure engulfed him. His head rose off of the pillows as white flashed before his eyes.

"That," Barbossa said quietly.

Jack rested back on the pillows as Barbossa pulled his fingers out of him. He was sweating and felt exhausted. His breathing was still heavy and coming quick. He let Barbossa spread and lift his legs. Barbossa placed each leg on each of his shoulders and applied the lubricant to his own erection. Jack stared up at him, his eyes red from so much alcohol and well-contained tears.

"This will hurt for a moment, Jack," Barbossa said, trying to sound caring.

He positioned himself and then began to push his hard cock into Jack. Jack moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheet tightly. Barbossa continued on at a slow pace, letting Jack get used to the feeling. Once he was inside of Jack, he began to gently thrust himself farther. Jack wailed slightly; tears forming in his eyes. He turned his head away from Barbossa, feeling completely vulnerable.

"Look at me, Jack," Barbossa whispered.

Jack stared up at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Barbossa continued to thrust inside of him. He started to grunt with each of his movements. Their bodies moved together in rhythm, the sound of their mutters filling the room. They were sweating, their sticky bodies rubbing against each other's. Barbossa knew he had hit the right spot when Jack practically screamed from ecstasy. It made Barbossa become unbelievably hard. Jack's back arched incredibly, his chest rising and falling severely, making Barbossa pound into him more powerfully.

The friction of their bodies was overwhelming for Barbossa. He finally ejaculated into Jack with a groan, causing Jack to moan boisterously. They were both breathing heavily. Barbossa gradually pulled himself out of Jack. He wiped away the drops of sweat from Jack's face. He removed Jack's legs off of his shoulders and laid them on the bed. Jack lifted his hand to Barbossa's hair and ran his fingers through it. Barbossa bent down and kissed him softly, their lips caressing delicately. He finally pulled away and lay down beside him. Jack rolled onto his side with his back now facing Barbossa. Barbossa covered himself and Jack with the sheet and took Jack in his arms. He placed his leg over Jack's, took Jack's hand in his, and pressed his fingers to his lips. Jack sighed and closed his eyes. He was worn out.

He fell asleep with Barbossa gently kissing his fingers.

* * *

Jack turned his head to the side. He did not want to open his eyes just yet. Just a few more minutes of sleep……

A gunshot rang out from outside. He knew that he should just wake; it would be hard to get anymore sleep when in Tortuga.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sun's light beaming through the window. His head was pounding in pain and he felt tremendously sick.

_How much did I drink? _he thought to himself.

He looked around the room and realized he had no idea where he was. The sheets brushed against his skin and he found that he was completely naked. A wave of panic swept over him. He quickly glanced around for anyone who might be hiding in the room, but there was no one. He was alone.

He sat up, trying with all his might to remember what happened to him the night before. He had no recollection of anything. The last event he had memory of was himself drinking with members of his crew at the Faithful Bride.

He was sore. His backside was sensitive when he touched his fingers there and he was bleeding slightly. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself and the conclusions he was jumping to.

The floor was warm under his feet when he stood. He spotted his clothes spaced out on the ground. Something was not right. He started to get dressed, his head dizzy. The last of his outfit to put on were his effects and his hat. They were not where the rest of his clothes were. He searched the room frantically. Every inch of the room he searched, but he could not find his compass, hat, sword, and his pistol.

"Christ," he whispered. He swallowed his fear. "Shit."

He left the room, not prepared for what would come next.

* * *

The docks were not busy. There were only a few ships anchored.

Jack came closer and had another feeling that something was not right. He spotted Gibbs and several other members of his crew huddled together. He began to walk over to them and noticed their depressed expressions. Gibbs spotted him and met him halfway.

"Jack-"

"What is wrong? What happened?"

"It's gone. They took it. _He_ took it."

"What's gone? Whose 'he'?" Jack tried to keep his voice from shaking, but only succeeded a little.

"Me and the others on the night watch were attacked. There were too many, we couldn't fight 'em off. They tied us up and threw us onto the land. They kept their pistols pointed at us. They were waitin'. And then he came. He just appeared out of nowhere in the dark. He looked at us and laughed maniacally, the bastard. They then boarded and left, Jack………Barbossa took the_ Pearl_."

Jack was frozen in place. He could not breathe. He opened his mouth to say something, but was speechless. And then it all hit him. He remembered Barbossa getting him drunk, their walk to the inn, and he knew now why he had awoken in a bed naked. Barbossa had intoxicated him and took advantage of him.

_He left while I was sleeping………He raped me. He stole my effects……..He stole my ship._

Jack felt as if someone hit him hard in the stomach. He started to fall to the ground. Gibbs caught him and rested him on the ground gingerly. He sat down beside his Captain and looked at him. Jack looked very ill. He felt as if he had lost his own child. He also felt incredibly violated. Abused.

"Jack? Jack?"

Gibbs' voice was distant in Jack's ears. He was lost. He stared blankly ahead. His ship was once again under command by Barbossa.

Barbossa had broken his heart.

* * *

"Where's your hat? Your sword?" Gibbs asked once he knew it was alright to try and communicate with his Captain again.

"He took it. He stole it," he mumbled.

"What?"

"He took them! The mother-fucker took them!" he yelled.

Gibbs was surprised at the sudden madness and anger erupting from Jack. "How did he get them? Did you see him?"

"He got me wasted. He purchased a room. We went to bed together. I slept with him. He fucked me. He took them when I was asleep."

Gibbs was taken aback by what he was just told. He never thought that Jack would ever sleep with Barbossa; engage in sexual acts with the other pirate. He shook the image from his mind. "What are we goin' to do, Cap'n?"

Jack was silent. He then turned to look at Gibbs. "The only option open to us at this moment, mate."

Gibbs gave him a quizzical expression.

"Commandeer. Commandeer……." He looked at the ships in the harbor and found one he knew would do well. "-That ship."

"Aye."


	8. Aftermath

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of the new ship. The gentle breeze blew through his hair, as the ship sliced through the blue water. He looked out over the deck at his able-bodied crew. Grief rooted itself in his gaze. His chestnut colored eyes were dreary with sorrow.

The wheel was cold in his grasp; foreign. It was not his. It would never come to be his. His heart and spirit were still tied to the _Black Pearl_. He was sailing the wrong ship. This was not the freedom he came to love and cherish. The man who had accomplished snatching it away from him ten years ago succeeded once more.

"Captain Sparrow."

The voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Anamaria beside him. "What is it, love?"

She did not like being addressed as "love," but she let it pass, seeing the suffering in his eyes. "Where are we headed?"

He was quiet. He shifted his eyes to glance upon the sapphire ocean. "I don't know," he said softly. "Wherever we're meant to go. Wherever the wind cares to take us."

"Jack, we'll find her. You'll get her back."

He looked at her again and his lips quirked upward into a slight smile. She nodded and walked away. He was alone once more.

"What happened to you, Barbossa?" he whispered.

* * *

It was just as he had known it only different. The sails were large and white with no rips, unlike the black, torn ones he sailed with the last time the _Black Pearl_ was under his leadership.

He gripped the wheel in his hands and closed his eyes. It was his.

He let the wheel go and nodded to his first mate to take over. He walked down the steps from the helm and into the Captain's quarters. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around the room. Maps were spread out over the floor and the desk. The writing quill was left out of its ink pot and lay resting on a piece of parchment. Empty bottles of rum were everywhere. It was the way Jack liked it, and it made Barbossa have a small amount of guilt and remorse for Jack not being on the ship at the moment.

He had enjoyed their night together immensely. He had gotten to see Jack as he had never before: vulnerable and sexual. The excitement and lust he had felt with Jack was incredible.

He lay down on the bed, the memory making him dizzy. He unbuttoned his trousers to find that the thoughts were making him firm. He prodded himself, his eyes rolling back. He re-lived his night with Jack. The feel of Jack's body beneath his eager hands, the warmth of their skin, the friction of their flesh as they grinded against one another. Jack's murmurs and whimpers filled his ears. The way Jack had been breathing heavily, the breath trying to come quickly, his closed eyes, tense face, and the touch of his hand against his own. Oh, Jack had been beautiful that night. A state of surrender. He had been in full control. He had conquered Jack and made him his own.

His cock was erect and leaking semen. Trickles of sweat showed on his face. He sighed. His breathing then started to accelerate. His eyes were closed. He touched himself harder. He cried out quietly, then finally came, ejaculating onto his hand. He rested back fully on the pillows and tried to catch his breath. He swallowed and lay still. His memory went to what happened after their shared passion.

He had waited until Jack was in a deep sleep. Careful to not wake him, he slid out of the bed and dressed quickly. Occasionally he glanced over at Jack to make sure he was not awake. He found him sleeping peacefully, a few murmurs escaping his lips. Taking his time, he rummaged through Jack's belongings. He took only what was of greatest value to Jack: his hat, sword, pistol, and his compass. He knew the compass was the only way Jack was able to find Isle de Muerta. And he did not want Jack taking the swag he had worked so hard to get in the past ten years.

He had gathered the possessions in his arms and looked at Jack once more. He walked quietly over to the bed, gazed upon Jack's naked body one last time, then brought the sheet up to cover him. Jack stirred and he had held his breath, but he settled.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered, almost inaudible.

And then he left. He arrived at the docks to find his crew waiting for him. Everything was taking care of. They boarded the _Pearl_ and sailed away. Just like that. He betrayed his good friend _just like that_.

He growled and grabbed a cloth that lay on the floor near the bed. He wiped his hand and buttoned his trousers. He stood and sauntered around the room. There were numerous bottles of rum about. He paused in front of one and took it in his hand.

He stared at it calmly, then suddenly, without warning, threw it at the wall, the impact shattering it to pieces.

* * *

Night came, and brought with it nothing to help ease the pain Jack still had. He felt as if he had a dagger sheathed in his chest, causing him to bleed to death. He knew this was what Barbossa wanted; for him to wither away slowly without the _Black Pearl_.

He came down from the helm for the first time since he boarded.

"Jack-" Gibbs started to say.

"I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone. I'm calling it a day. Savvy?"

Gibbs sighed and watched him walk into the Captain's room. He shut the door and that was the last Gibbs saw of him that night.

Jack looked around the room unknown to him. He went about silently, discovering what all was there. What he was really searching for was rum. It was his comfort, always had been when things turned rough. He opened the cabinets and drawers, not finding any.

"Damn it," he whispered.

A mirror hung above the dresser and when he came to it, he paused. He glanced at his reflection.

"Well, I look better than I feel," he joked, having it bring a slight smile temporarily.

He frowned at the sight of his eyes. The black kohl was smeared greatly beneath his eyes.

"I haven't been crying……..I'm not that sad, yet." But he felt he was close to the breaking point.

He pondered at how the kohl got so smudged and then it registered in his mind. Barbossa had done it when they spent the night together. Barbossa had left his mark.

He gritted his teeth and took up the mirror. He threw it across the room. It splintered into pieces.

"Fuck you!" he yelled. "God damn it!"

He sat down on the bed and bowed his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to collect himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I trusted you. Why did you do it?" he whispered.

He lay down; fully clothed and restless. His eyes wandered the ceiling. The feelings and sensations he had felt with Barbossa filled his thoughts. He had to admit to himself, it had been wonderful; sharing that sort of passion with someone who he considered to be a close friend. But knowing that Barbossa only slept with him to get something from him, steal from him, sliced him to the core. He was hurt by it.

"After all I've done for ya. And this is what I get. You kept giving me drinks, alright. You fucked me, being the first man I ever laid with, ok. You stole my effects and compass…….and my hat, I'll learn how to deal with it. But you took what I loved most. You screwed me over. You took the _Pearl_. And that, mate, is something I will never come to deal with. You've killed me, Barbossa."

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He finally did, and slept uneasily for the night.


End file.
